my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki
This Mii is canon. That means this Mii actually exists in the Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort/Wii Sports Club games. Misaki (pronounced "mih-SAH-kee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #27 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4,518.75. Wii Sports Misaki is not a Pro in any sport in Wii Sports. In Baseball, she is mediocre. Her skill is around 295 and she has a team with herself, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, and Emma. She plays on the Baseball teams of Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, and Marco. She has a Tennis level of 610, making her decent at the sport. She plays with James or Steve. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Misaki is a Pro in Swordplay, with a level of 1091+, being the last in the 1000s mark. In Showdown, she is the first enemy that appears in Stage 1. She is also a Pro in Basketball, at the skill level of at least 1391+. Her team players are Haru and Pierre, and she is the 8th best player. In Table Tennis, she is also a Pro. Her level is 1061+. However, she is the seventh-worst at Cycling, coming 92nd out of 98. Overall, Misaki has a great improvement from Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, Misaki is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is the same as her English one. (みさき) *Misaki is the only Advanced Mii whose favorite color is brown. This includes the second generation. *In Baseball, Misaki is the first CPU Mii to appear after the nine starters (Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke). She is also is the 10th worst Mii in Baseball. *Like Abby, James, and Akira, she takes a sudden improvement in all sports (except Cycling in her, James' and Akira's case) in Wii Sports Resort, which differs from their poor skills in Wii Sports. However, this is the opposite of Saburo and Sarah's case. *Misaki is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. She is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often in both appearances. **On both levels, she behaves the same, attacking you as quick as possible. The only difference is that in Beach Reverse, she doesn't defend herself after failing to attack. **To strike a coincidence, she only appears as a Black Armor in the levels where the boss is a Master Mii in Wii Party, has orange as their favorite color and has their name start with "MA." Rin and Mike had the same thing happen to them. *Misaki is one of the six Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *She's Japanese. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *In Baseball, she is the worst female player to appear after the 9 starters. *Misaki appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 1, 2, 3, 10, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Misaki''' '''is one of the first three Miis you'll ever face on Swordplay Showdown, the other two being Jake and Yoshi. **She's also the first-ever Mii to wear gold armor in Showdown. **This type of Mii is one of the types that introduces the armor color/type at the beginning of the level. *Misaki is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. *Misaki, oddly, has designed the characters in Mario Kart 8, along with Yoko. *In her Wii Music artwork, she is a Cheerleader. *Her name means "cape" in Japanese. *Just like Akira, she's a Pro in every Wii Sports Resort sport where the Mii appear as opponents, Cycling being the only execption. *She doesn't play Boxing, however, Misaki 2 and Suki debuted in New Wii Sports and play Boxing. As a result, Misaki cannot be seen on Boxing in Wii Sports and New Wii Sports. *She looks like Misaki 2, Saki, and Suki. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Female CPU Miis Category:Brown Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis Category:Miis Who Don't Play Boxing